The DAVTRiX (Movie)
The DAVTRiX is a past idea Dave had for a YouTube video. He also uses it as a nickname/alias for himself. History Dave's idea for The DAVTRiX originated in summer of 2008. At the time, he had not seen The Matrix, which the name was based on. Although, he did use audio from the Matrix trailer in a preview. Plot The setting for The DAVTRiX would have been set in the time of production (late Spring/early Summer 2009), in the Greater Production Area. The very beginning would have a fake DVD title screen (which you can view here), and after one minute and forty seconds, there would be shown trailers and advertisements for other videos by Dave. The movie itself would then begin with a view of Dave's legs walking on a sidewalk while Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees played. Then the opening credits would appear, and the camera would zoom out to show more of Dave's body, while the song continues to play. Then, after about 60-90 seconds, the view would move behind Dave, and show him from around 20 feet away entering a Blockbuster Rental Store. Dave would be shown inside of the store, picking up a movie case titled The DAVTRiX. Dave would look to the left, and to the right. You would see him poke his head out above his lane, the camera in another lane. After assuring himself that it was safe, Dave would walk up to the cashier, and whisper, "I'd uh... I'd like to check this, uh...out." The cashier, a young woman, would look at him and say, "What was that again?" Dave would "shhhhh" and then whisper again. He would slowly and gingerly pull out a Blockbuster gift card, and as he places it on the table, a man in a black suit and black hat would have walked in. Dave, alarmed, would have quickly grabbed the DVD and ran out, as the cashier calls out to Dave, saying, "But, Sir? Your Card!" Upon running out of the store, Sandstorm by Darude would begin to play, and the camera would face the front entrance of the store, Dave running towards the camera in slow motion (around 70% speed.) The man who had entered earlier, would now be carrying a silver briefcase, and would exit the store in the background, dropping the case and pulling out a gun. The view would then change to behind the suited man, with Dave in the background (still in slow motion.) Then, after showing that point of view for about 8-15 seconds, Dave would slowly appear to run faster, and faster, and faster, until he appeared to be moving so fast there becomes a motion-blur. Following this, you see Dave avoiding the suited man, and the scenes would change frame speeds from slow-motion to 130% speed every few scenes. Eventually, after jumping over items and moving between tight spaces, Dave would manage to go to his house, where he filmed all his YouTube videos (in real life.) Dave would then go into the room he filmed in, and would insert the disk into his computer. He would sit down in his chair, and The DAVTRiX movie he rented would begin to play (the camera zooms onto the screen.) After that, Dave had not gave much thought about the story-line, but the main idea of the movie was Dave showing someone that the internet (something people in the movie were using day-in and day-out without rest) was just part of a computer, and that the internet was not the real world. Dave would show this person the real world, and teach that person how to use the internet to defy the laws of physics. At the end, Dave would have a super fast-paced fist fight, and the YouTube video the movie the audience was watching the movie in would be shown getting dozens of views every second. One of the characters would say "Oh, my gosh..." as the view counter grew to a larger and larger number. Then, at the end, the rest of the other characters (all the protagonists excluding Dave would join together and talk. One of them would ask where Dave was, and Dave would appear in an extremely poorly-built imitation car, and would say "Come on guys, let's go!" as Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts faded in to an audible volume. Everyone would climb into the "car" and Dave would drive away as the screen faded to black. As the song played while the credits would play. Soundtrack The soundtrack would have consisted of 15-20 songs in different genres and by numerous artists. ---- The following would most likely have been the tracks used in the film and featured on the soundtrack. Please note the following list is periodic and unofficial. #'Stayin' Alive' by Bee Gees #'Sandstorm' by Darude #'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi #'Dragostea Din Tei' by HAIDUCII #'Miracle' by Cascada #'Raver's Fantasy' by Tune Up! #'Duel of the Fates' arranged by John WIlliams #'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts #'More Than a Feeling' by Boston Bonus Tracks #'Dream On' by Aerosmith (DVD Menu Background Music) Further Reading For information about Dave's past YouTube videos, go to the Davidwov article. Links Dave's "DAVTRiX" YouTube Channel http://youtube.com/DAVTRIXmovie Dave's personal "Davidwov" YouTube Channel http://YouTube.com/Davidwov